Objection
by Mizu no Utau
Summary: AU! Kaname Kuran, best lawyer in all of Tokyo, finds himself in a rather clichéd situation. He is falling for his secretary! Not only is it clichéd, but it's even forbidden at the company they work for... Please R&R!
1. She who Caught his Eye

**There's a reason why it's rated M, even though it doesn't show just yet. But it will soon xD Even though I suck at writing lemons, but yeah, I'll do my best XD**

**Expect OOC-ness and... future pervertedness xD**

* * *

**Objection**

Chapter 1: She who Caught his Eye

Falling for your secretary seems so... cliché. If so, why does it happen that often? Because a man is sick of his life at home, or just of his wife or kids...? Isn't that just plain disgusting?

Kaname Kuran, however, didn't have a wife, nor kids. Although he did have a younger sister with children of her own.

So... it should be different in his case, right? Perhaps still clichéd, but not disgusting. Kaname didn't have a wife to cheat on, and even if he were to have one, he would never do such a thing. He wasn't that kind of person.

He was more of a softie when it'd come to a woman that caught his interest. Something which... didn't happen all that often. That ought to explain why he didn't get laid for eight months straight...

But that was only a minor problem. ...Even though he still saw it as a major one, because, hey, men have their needs, right?

Back to the point.

Kaname Kuran, top lawyer, had hired a woman as his secretary around... three months ago. Not only was she smart and absolutely perfect for the job, she was extremely sexy and beautiful as well. But, hey, he wasn't complaining, even though she was slowly turning him into a pervert.

There was a bad side to this all, though.

1) She didn't seem interested in him _at all _that way.

2) His charm didn't seem to work on her one bit.

3) ...If they were to become a couple, they both would get fired if someone found out. Love relationships between colleagues were strictly forbidden.

And yet, even when knowing all the bad things, and knowing there weren't many good things left, he couldn't forget about her.

Kaname would get her, no matter what.

* * *

One beautiful morning, like any other, an alarm clock, programmed at six-thirty, went off. A man with brown hair of about shoulder-length shifted in his luxurious, king-sized bed with turquoise-colored, satin bedsheets to turn off the annoying thing that awoke him.

He stifled a yawn as he sat up straight, his crimson red eyes a bit dull and hazed over. They darted over to the large window; a bright, cloudless sky. The man smiled briefly before he got out of bed. It was needless to say that he was happy about _something_.

Kaname's feet took him to the bathroom, where he planned to take a nice, hot shower to let his stiff muscles relax.

His apartment was large and full of luxury. It was larger than most houses even. Being a lawyer really paid out in gold, or so it seemed.

He slowly slid off his black boxers—the only piece of clothing he had been wearing—and opened the door to his walk-in shower. A shower well worth its money. A shower without any buttons or whatever. Basically, it was just a small room in the bathroom itself.

"_The normal Friday morning routine, Kuran-sama?"_ a computerized voice asked him monotone-like.

"Yes, that will be just fine," the brunet answered calmly, letting out a soft sigh in relief as he felt the hot water on his stiff muscles and body. "Just fine..." A tiny grin tugged on the corners of his lips as he leaned back against the wall. "Fine like her..."

The young man shook his head to snap himself out of his ongoing trance. He didn't even notice the water had stopped flowing. Had he been _that_ far gone? ...Well, he had to say, he loved the way his mind worked. Perhaps he liked the most perverted fantasies best of all.

Kaname, deeply annoyed with the fact he had to do other things as well, got dressed in a pair of slimming gray trousers and a comfortable, satin black button-up shirt. He left a few top buttons undone, causing his chest to be showed slightly.

He never had worn those clothes to work before, so he hoped for a few compliments from the ladies. Preferably from _her_. He had received multiple of them when he wore them in his free time, after all. And why not wear them now? Tomorrow would be the start of the weekend anyway, so he didn't really see the problem, even though he should be wearing a suit. No wonder why he was stiff most of the time... Suits just weren't made for him.

After making himself ready to leave, excluding breakfast, he grabbed his keys and coat and went outside. He greeted his neighbors with a smile, leaving some old women to mumble how badly they wanted to be younger and some women around his own age to faint. Women could be so strange when it came to men, Kaname thought.

But not her...

She wasn't like that, or at least she was damn good at hiding it.

With a deep sigh, he stared at his wristwatch; eight-thirty. Luckily for him, he lived near the company he worked for, so he didn't have to go by bus or car. It was nice to be outside, even if only for a while. Besides, it was healthy as well.

A cold breeze hit the man in the face, causing him to shiver. He zipped up his pitch black jacket and quickly made his way toward the large building he was headed to. The porter held the door open for him, the usual smile on his face. Kaname briefly returned the smile with one of his own before going inside. He sighed in relief; the heating was on. Despite of it being close to summer, it was goddamn cold outside.

Kaname couldn't help but feel envious of men that had a girlfriend, or even married men. At least they had someone they could share body heat with when it would get too cold. He didn't have anyone like that... at least not yet.

As the brown-haired male neared his office, a loud—albeit beautiful—singing voice almost stopped him. He frowned; it stopped as quickly as it started.

_How weird..._

Kaname slowly opened the door and walked inside. He chuckled when he saw his secretary—the woman who caught his eye—sit with her legs crossed and placed on the desk in front of her. Her eyes were closed as her lips formed words that were never spoken. He spotted the wires of earplugs disappear in her brown-reddish hair, and shook his head.

_Slacking off again?_

She might not be the best secretary when he wasn't present, but... he would never fire her. Whenever he actually was there, her work would always be flawless.

The young woman didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence, giving him a chance to observe her without being disturbed.

Like mentioned, her hair was a brown-reddish color, and ended midway down her back. Her eyes—when they were actually open—were a sapphire blue color. Her clothes today were... really suiting her body. Her blouse, which was turquoise-colored, really hugged her curves. Not that he had been looking there, but... a man noticed such things. That was what they were men for, after all.

Anyway...

Her skinny jeans, which were of a sky blue color, were also very suitable for her build. And then something that was really within his sight, something that he just couldn't oversee... Her heels. They were too high in Kaname's eyes, but any heel was too high for him. Nonetheless, they were pretty feminine, perhaps more for high school girls, but they suited her as well. The noses were round, giving it a cuter look.

"Caught you staring~" the woman's voice stated playfully as her bright blue eyes fluttered open. The brunet had to keep himself from blushing in embarrassment; a rare occurrence if that were to happen. But it didn't.

"I apologize, Kohara-san," Kaname muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

_Wait a second, what am I apologizing for? She is the one slacking off, right?_

As if the woman had read his mind, she retreated her legs from the desk and placed her feet on the ground. She pushed herself up from the desk chair to stand. "I was slacking off, Kuran-san. I am sorry." She pulled the earplugs out of her ears, and placed her mp4-player in the drawer of her desk. "My music is just so addictive." The brunette giggled, something that caused the male's heart skip a beat.

"I see. It's quite alright, Kohara-san." Kaname chuckled again, and finally pulled off his jacket to put it on one of the pegs.

He heard an irritated sigh, to his great surprise. "What's with being so formal, Kuran-san? I mean, you're my boss, so it's logical if I address you with san, but... You can't possibly call me by my first name, can you?" The crimson-eyed man slowly turned around, one eyebrow raised. She was pouting, it seemed...

The brunet rubbed the back of his neck again; he felt a bit uncomfortable. "...Um... I suppose I could do that, yes... Mizuki-san."

She smiled at him, nodded her head and walked over to one of the file cabinets. Kaname watched, his cheeks turning slightly pink as she bended over. His pants grew just a bit tighter in the crotch-area. Goddammit, she made him feel like a pervert again...

Why did Mizuki have to be so attractive and sexy in his eyes? Perhaps he should have never hired her in the first place... but then he might have never seen her ever again. Not that a forbidden love relationship would be so great, if it were to happen...

Kaname had been in such a deep trance yet again that he didn't notice his secretary was in front of him, this time with documents in her arms. Her head was cocked to the side, her blue eyes blinking innocently. "Kuran-san?"

"Er, yes...?" he questioned with another sheepish smile.

"The documents to your current case," Mizuki explained seriously, brushing a few hairs from her face. She flashed him a smile—a seductive one, it seemed. Maybe it was just his imagination... "You requested these before you left yesterday, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kaname smiled back before walking toward the door that led to his office. However, something stopped him when he wanted to open it. Her voice.

"Would you care to go out for coffee after work?"

He turned his head, his heart beating fast. Slowly, he gave her a nod. In response, he saw her smile widen, but he didn't get a chance to say anything more. She sat back down at her desk, and started to do her own work. Kaname sighed because of that; he wanted to talk to her a bit more... but he'd get the chance after work. It wasn't really a character trait of him to be happy or excited about something, but he really liked this woman, and this was a good opportunity to become closer to her, after all.

* * *

**You'll get a cookie if you review XD;;; So please do XD**


	2. Guy Stuff

**Thanks for the reviews Sable Spirit and TwlightThorn ^^ *hands them virtual cookies XD***

**Uh, enjoy chapter 2, even though it's short XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Guy Stuff

Kaname slowly sat down in his office chair, and put the documents on his desk. He really didn't feel like doing work right now, but he had to anyways.

Sighing, he opened the map, and began to read the files. To his great surprise there were two separate cases. One about a woman wanting a divorce; things he did almost every day. And... a file about a murder.

The brunet frowned and started to read the document thoroughly. A woman sued a man for raping her and killing her husband...

"How awful..." Kaname muttered, his eyes narrowed and glaring at the paper. He hated such people. How could they do such things without their conscience devouring them from the inside? Did they have no soul? It certainly looked like it...

For the remainder of the time, he kept busy with this case. It could his attention, and when something did, he wouldn't let it rest until he would get it done. You could compare that to him wanting to know more about Mizuki. She really caught his attention.

Once again, he was snapped out of his thoughts. His cute secretary walked inside and pointed at the telephone. She folded her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow, mumbling, "Are you getting deaf? I've been yelling you had to pick up the phone for ten minutes or so."

"...Oh, I apologize," he replied calmly, finally picking up the phone. "Kaname Ku—" The words got stuck in his throat when Mizuki jumped on his desk, crossed her legs and looked at him. Damn forbidden love relationships and erotic-sounding situations... He cleared his throat, and attempted to say his name again, "Kaname Kuran speaking."

"Nice to hear your voice again, onii-sama," his sister responded happily on the other side of the line.

A smile appeared on the man's lips immediately upon hearing his younger sibling. "Hello, Yuuki. Is there something wrong?"

He could almost _sense_ she was pouting. "Has something got to be wrong for me to call you?"

"Well, no, but—" Kaname never got the chance to finish because of the questions being fired at him.

"Did you go out with that woman you like yet? Did you do it? Are you planning on getting married, because I definitely want to be a bridesmaid, then!"

The brown-haired male coughed to interrupt her, his cheeks turning a very light shade of pink. "Two times no and one time yes..."

Yuuki repeated it slowly, confusion washing over her. "So you're getting married, but you haven't done it yet and neither have you two gone out?"

Kaname heaved a sigh, his free hand rubbing his temple. "No, Yuuki... And please don't talk that way, you're not like that."

"Aww, come on! Why do you think I have three children in the first place?"

A shiver ran up his spine; he didn't want his sister to remind him she slept with his archenemy at least three times...

"Alright, alright, I get it..." Mizuki stared at him curiously when he sighed again. He noticed this, and got nervous. What if she heard something of what Yuuki said? "I'm afraid I have to go, Yuuki. Say hello to my cute two nephews and niece, alright?"

"And to Zero, got it."

Before Kaname could growl a disgruntled 'no', she had already hung up on him. He seriously had the urge to throw the phone out of the window, but he restrained himself. What would Mizuki think of him if he did such a thing? Anger issues much?

"...You alright?" the brunette asked in concern, leaning forward slightly as she placed one hand on his forehead. Somehow, the young woman seemed to slip. Kaname knew she was going to fall on top of him... Wait, should he think of that as a bad or good thing? "Uwaa!"

The office chair couldn't handle the sudden impact, and fell over with the two adults. Kaname groaned as he hit the ground, Mizuki on top of him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was on his chest, her eyes still closed in fear of hitting the ground.

...Definitely a good thing.

The man smiled gently, his hand brushing over one of her cheeks. "It's alright. It's over."

Her eyes slowly opened and she raised her head, a blush coating her cheeks. "Oh. Thank you for catching me and breaking my fall, then."

"That's okay."

Awkward smiles and an even more awkward silence filled the room. Mizuki began to sit up, not noticing it was getting them into a weirder position than the one before. She was actually... straddling his hips. If someone were to walk in on them at that moment, they would be screwed.

Kaname didn't really want to think of that right now. His lips parted, letting out a soft, content sigh. He dreamed of this before, he was sure of it. He probably had dreamed of every _possible_ sexual or erotic situation. Now only the impossible ones were left. That meant the real life ones, excluding this one. He wanted to enjoy the position they were in for as long as possible.

Too bad she decided to end it.

"Ex... Excuse me, Kuran-san," she mumbled nervously as she began to straighten up. "That was very clumsy of me... I hope you're not feeling uncomfortable because of what happened just now." With an angelic smile on her face she reached out her hand toward him. "Take it," she insisted, ignoring the fact that her whole body was quivering.

But the quivers weren't really because of the shock of their sudden fall. It was more because it was her _boss_ she fell on.

Kaname took her hand and let her help him get up from the ground. They were both oblivious to the fact that they kept holding hands, but neither seemed to care when they actually let go.

"...I think I'd rather have a drink than mere coffee," he stated with a soft chuckle.

Mizuki nodded in agreement. "Me too, but first, we have our break."

"...Oh, right..." the man muttered absentmindedly as he looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to get us some ramen, if you like that."

"I sure do!" the young woman replied high-spirited, resulting in a smile on her boss' face.

With that smile, Kaname walked into the hallway.

* * *

"How does it taste? Good?" the brunet asked rather curiously as he watched the woman eat. She was sitting on his desk again, a smile on her face as she ate. The only thing she did was nod because she wanted to finish her ramen. "You sure were hungry." Kaname chuckled.

The next moment, she put it down on the desk, everything from the ramen was gone. "Yes, I was. That was really good. Thank you for treating me." The smile she gave him was the most beautiful one ever in his eyes. Then again... that was probably because it was her.

"You're welcome..." he whispered as he stood up. Mizuki raised one eyebrow when he flung the documents of his desk and smirked seductively at her.

The next few seconds went fast as Kaname pushed the brunette on the desk and covered her lips with his. He placed one knee on the desk next to her body, meanwhile sliding one hand up her blouse. Mizuki roughly gripped his hair whilst the other hand slid over to his groin. The man's neck was attacked by her lips the next moment, causing him to groan softly.

"Mizuki..."

"Yes?" The woman's head was tilted, her brows were furrowed and her eyes spoke for her; she was confused.

Kaname snapped out of his trance, a light shade of pink coating his cheeks in embarrassment. "A-Ah, I apologize, I was a bit... out of here." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I noticed the hazy look in your eyes." Mizuki laughed as well, only amused by her boss' odd trance. "It was pretty funny."

"Hm, well... I'd like that to be reality..." he murmured, sighing softly as he started at the documents on his desk. It seemed pretty badass to throw them off, but...

What if he just wasn't badass?

Perhaps Mizuki would like the Kaname he was before he started to work as a lawyer... Damn, he had changed much in those few years.

"What did you daydream about, boss?" she questioned with a curious look on her face. She leaned a little bit closer to his face, causing him to get a bit more nervous.

"Nothing you're interested in, Mizuki-san. Guy stuff," he declared, scolding himself in his mind for such a dumbass reply.

_Tsk, guy stuff, what a lame excuse... The thing she'll think of will be—_

"You were thinking about porn?"

...That.

Kaname stayed silent; that sure as hell made him feel uncomfortable.

"...I'll take that as a yes," the brunette stated as she jumped off his desk.

"N-No, it wasn't that!" he said quickly as he got up from his chair.

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes and grinned. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's common knowledge that guys are perverts. Apparently, you're no exception."

_And that's all thanks to you..._

"I'm _not_ a pervert..." he growled as he walked over to her. He set his forehead against hers, countering her grin with a playful glare. "Perhaps you're the pervert because you immediately think it's porn, Mizuki-san." He had the urge to laugh at her cute blush, but restrained himself. "Maybe you just think dirty a lot of the time..."

"Of course, since you're smoking hot."

The sarcasm in that sentence was like freaking venom.

"Let's just go to get our drinks." She walked over to the pegs and grabbed their coats. She threw Kaname his jacket and cocked her head to the side. "You coming?"

"But work isn't over yet..." he mumbled with a frown.

"Who cares? I need a drink."

_You're not the only one..._

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness, hehe xD But please still review! 8D**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering how I picture Mizuki, look at my avatar xD**


End file.
